


Public Sex

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anonymous Sex, Childbirth, Creampie, F/M, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Train Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She squeezed herself into the crowded tube. How she hated it. Hermione wanted to apparate or to floo anything rather than using the tube during rush hour. The war was barely over and she was working only on autopilot. Nothing quite reached her it was all just annoying.

The Death Eater had planted numerous dangerous curses around the Ministry and so Kingsley decided to rent a building in Muggle London until Bill and the other curse breaker have finished their job and it was safe to return to the Ministry for work.

Hermione was anxious. There were so many people around her. Strangers who smelled funny and it was loud. It felt like an eternity and she hated standing. More and more people were squeezing themself inside. She was stressed out and feard that she wouldn’t make it in time. She had to testify at the trial of Lucius Malfoy and couldn’t be late.

As the wagon filled with people, she couldn’t see the plan any longer which meant that she had to guess where she was and how long she would have to stay inside this cramped space. She could barely stand properly on her own feet and there was always someone brushing against her.

There was a big, male hand resting on her belly. Her heart rate spiked. Instinctively, she reached for her wand, but she didn’t want to get in trouble for using magic in a muggle area and it wasn’t dangerous just awkward. Maybe it was all a mistake, the tube was awfully full after all.

Someone was pressing her against the glass. Hermione didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have enough room to wriggle herself free. She hoped that it was just the acceleration of the tube that has squeezed her into such a weir position.

“Don’t move,” someone whispered into her ear. 

His voice was calm and soothing. She thought that there was something familiar with it but she couldn’t place it. He wasn’t threatening or anything. Just very close.

Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes. This was such a weird situation, she had no idea how to react. Goosebumps covered her arms as she felt his nose brush over her neck. Her heart was jumping against her ribcage as he inhaled her scent.

She didn’t exactly want anyone that close to her, yet she also liked the feeling. He smelt nice, musky, and masculine, making her feel oddly protected.

He placed soft kisses down her neck. Hermione raised her shoulder. He tickled her. The rational part of her knew that she should shove him away, but it did feel kind of nice and protected by anonymity, she felt like she could let his go on for a little. She was curious about how it felt to be touched by a man and they were in public, what could possibly go wrong?

His hand landed on her thigh. He slowly moved it up while he started nibbling in her ear. With his other hand, he steadied her, pressing her against his strong frame.

Hermione bit, her lips to keep her from bursting into giggles. She was uneasy on her feet and the tube was moving, she was grateful for all the support she could get.

The hand on her belly reached under her blouse. 

She shivered as his big hand touched her bare skin. 

He was moving his hand up and before she knew it, he cupped her breast. For a while, he was just stroking over her, but that wasn’t enough for him. He moved her bra aside and his fingers played with her freed nipples.

Hermione swallowed hard. Wasn’t that a breach of her privacy? Wasn’t she supposed to make him stop? But it felt kind of interesting. She didn’t quite understand what guys saw in breasts, but she was curious.

Moving against him, she felt something hard pressing against her but. Closing her eyes, she could feel her cheeks heat up. Was she doing this to him? The idea that she could get this kind of reaction from a grown man made her feel sexy.

His hand reached under her skirt. He cupped her sex with his big hand and let his thumb run over her still clothed lips.

Her breathing increased as he kept teasing her. Hermione became aware of the fact that she was getting aroused. Her juices seeped through the thin fabric of her underwear. Tingles went through her body. Leaning against him, she relished the feeling.

The men behind her got bolder and bolder. He squeezed her breast in his hand making her inhale sharply. As he was touching her more and more, Hermiones started to get worried. It was getting hard for her to stay quiet and what it people saw her loke that. Also, as he was undressing her more and more, she was scared that she couldn’t get her outfit back together for the testimony. 

He was rubbing her more and more eagerly, Hermione stopped thinking and she was breathing heavier and heavier. Tingles went through her entire body. Something was building up inside of her and she was excited about it. With closed eyes she leaned against him relishing the feeling, she wanted more.

she snapped out of her trance as he stopped. She tore her eyes wide open. No, he couldn’t do that to her. She wanted this, this was feeling so nice. 

He took her hand and placed in on her crotch. She could feel his reactions pressing through the fabric. Hermione swallowed hard. With his guidance, she opened his trousers enough to free him from his tight prison.

She carefully let her finger run over hi, he was hot and throbbing. More boldly, she started pumping him, drawing moans from his lips.

Moaning into her ears, he returned to teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione didn’t stop returning the favor. This was feeling so good, she could do this forever.

Her skirt was around her waist and her knickers down by her ankles. He roved her hand from his erection and placed one of his big hands on her hip. With the other, he positioned himself at her entrance.

Hermione bit her tongue. With her eyes wide-open, she had a look around. She couldn’t do this. She was in the middle of a crowded tube with a complete stranger, who was judging by his scent and built much older than her. Everyone could see her.

This wasn’t how girls should have their first time. She should want to wait for a boy she loved or something, but there was no one like that in her life and she was horny. Everyone could see her, but she was curious.

Hermione cast a wandless notice-me-not-charm. Not knowing if it worked, she bit her lips until she drew blood as he began pushing himself into her. Moving his hips forward with one quick movement he broke through.

Her entire body tensed. Hermione hissed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She felt like she was torn in half. 

“Shh, little one.” His hand found her clit and he and circled her skillfully. 

She relaxed around him and the pain ebbed. He slowly began moving and she was quickly back to feeling good. Hermione felt his chest pressed against her back as he picked up the speed.

Her legs were shaking and her breathing increased. She closed her eyes. Pleasure built up in her body. He was pushing into her more and more forcefully, making Hermione forget the world around her.

All there was, was she and this perfect stranger who made her feel incredible. She was gasping for air getting closer and closer. She was full of tension, she felt like she was going to burst into a million pieces.

He bit her shoulder muffling himself as he came.

Hermione let out a shriek. He was throbbing inside of her feeling even bigger than before. She felt his hot seed pill into her. He kept thrusting into her, rubbing her clit until he was completely spent.

Her walls were clenching around him milking him for what he was worth. She bit her er arms trying to make not too much noise. Hermione felt incredible dor a moment she felt like she was flying, pure euphoria filled her. She was shaking involuntarily. She couldn’t keep herself standing on her own legs any longer.

He steadied her until she caught herself enough to care about the fact that she was practically naked in a full tube. She pulled her skirt over her but and tried to tuck her shirt into it.

In her post climactic bliss, Hermione couldn’t believe that she had just lost her virginity to a complete stranger in public. 

Her breathing was still erratic when she noticed that he was no longer here. She hadn’t even seen his face.

“Are you alright?” someone asked.

Hermione blinked a couple of times. “No, I missed my station.” She squeezed herself out. 

She had planned in a bit of wriggle room, but now she had to walk back to the building that currently servers as the Ministry.

Arriving at the Ministry she looked unkempt, her cheeks were glowing. She entered the courtroom squeezing her legs together. She was terrified that his sperm would be. leaking from her, running down her legs for everyone to see.

“Are you alright, Hermione?” Kingsley asked.

“No, I mean yes, I’ve missed my exit and had to run.” She was still a little out of breath and her cheeks were probably quite red. Sitting down on the chair in the middle, she crossed her legs. Hermione felt quite sore, but the last thing she wanted was someone to know what she had done.

“Let’s start with your testimony.”

She looked at Mr. Malfoy and he gave her a nod. Who does he think he is? she didn’t need his approval. Shaking him out of her mind, Hermione recalled everything that she had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Auror took off his cuffs and apparated him to the Ministry. Lucius was disappointed. Narcissa had quickly remarried, a Weasley to humiliate him, and Draco didn’t even pick him up. He had been released from prison early due to his good behavior, but now he had to take the tube back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could floo home.

There he was, a wizard without a wand, walking down the stairs to the tube. Eight long months and they still haven’t managed to move all departments back to White Hall. What was he even paying taxes for?

Moving through the crowd, he spotted a shook of bushy hair. His heart jumped. Everything felt lighter at an instant. Squeezing through the masses he tried to reach her. Lucius had often thought about the delightful little witch. She was Merlin sent.

He got closer and closer until he reached out and grabbed her by her shoulder. “Have you missed me?” 

Startled she turned, her white summer dress brushed against his legs. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. Her lips twitched as if she was looking for the right words to say. His gaze wandered down, stopping to have a good look at her ample breasts. 

With his hands, he trailed down her arms, and that was when he noticed. She was round and ripe with child. He just stared at her not knowing what to say. His hands rested on her round baby, feeling their little one move.

“You?” she stammered.

He didn’t give her any time to react. He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against her. It had been too long since he had felt the touch of another human being and he needed and wanted her.

She was reluctant at first, but she quickly melted into his touch. Their tongues danced and she moaned against him as he ravished her sweet mouth. 

The tube arrived and he dragged her inside. “Sit on my lap.”

She flicked her wand and obeyed. “I think we have to talk.”

“Later.” He shoved up her dress and ground against her. He buried his nose in the nape of her neck and inhaled her scent. Her round belly was pressing against her and he could feel the life inside her move, the life they had created.

“I often thought about you,” Lucius said, cherishing the feeling of having an adorable young witch so close. There was nothing special about her on the outside, but he was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. He needed her in a way he had never needed anyone else before.

Nibbling on her sensitive neck, he drew cute little moans from her lush lips. Reaching between them he shoved the layers of fabric aside that was separating them. He was rock hard and aching to sink into her wet cavern. 

She looked at him with her big brown eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes were darkened with lust but twitched with fear. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” she begged him.

He looked at her for a moment. He was desperate for her to feel her around him, so it took him a while to understand what she was asking for.

“Never.” He let his hand run down the side of her head and brushed a kiss over her lips.

Kissing her tenderly, she slowly sank down on him. They were moaning against each other. With his hands on her hips, he held her in place. Lucius needed a moment to collect himself, he didn’t want this to end too soon.

“It has been quite some time,” he rasped.

“8 months.”

He stared at her. She was blushing not daring to look at him.

“You are so perfect.” With his hands around her, he showered her with kisses. He was never letting her go. Sinking his teeth into her collarbone, he marked her. She was his.

“I-” She wanted to protest, but bit her lip instead.

Moving up his hips, he began pushing himself into his tight little witch. She eagerly moved up and down meeting his thrusts. With her arms on his shoulders, she steadied herself. Her delightful moans filled his ears.

Lucius let his hands slide over her ripe curves. She was so beautiful. His big hands cupped her enlarged breasts. Stroking over her brown nipple with his thumb, milk oozed from it. Licking over his lips, he couldn’t resist. Leaning forward, he captured her breast with his mouth.

Sucking one her he drew delightful, squeaks from her. He tasted her sweet milk, not stopping to push into her. His other hand kneaded her breast, getting milk all over him. Her hands went through his hair, pressing him closer against her chest.

It had been so long, and she was so perfect. Her walls were clenching around him, milking him like he was milking her. He was so close, Lucius was holding on with all his strength, but he couldn’t take it any longer.

He was twitching inside of her, spilling himself into her depts. Her muscles clenched around him painfully tight, but he kept moving.

Letting out a loud cry, she threw her head back. Her muscles were shivering, as she came into his arm. Raising his hips, he pushed himself into her hitting her cervix. He held out in that position until he was completely spent.

Bonelessly falling onto him, her head rested on his shoulder. Lucius steadied her with his strong arms, preventing her from falling over. Their breathing was still labored and he placed a kiss on her head.

He held her out his hand, encouraging her to lick her own milk off. She was still breathing heavily, but curious as she was she couldn’t resist.

Still intimately linked they were sitting there together connected. He never wanted to let her move. For a moment everything was perfect.

Enjoying her proximity, he stroke over her head, playing with her auburn curls. She was smiling gently at him and his heart skipped.

He felt something warm. Wetness spread over his thighs. A small puddle formed under him. Lucius looked at her, looking for an answer, when he felt her tightening around him for a brief moment.

“I think I’ve peed myself.” Blushing heavily, she didn’t dare to look at him.

“I do not think so. Your water broke.”

Panic covered her face. “No, that can’t be. I still have two weeks. There are a number of books on my TBR on parenting that I was planning on reading over the next week and-”

Lucius chuckled. “We will do great.”

“No, I’m not ready, I still have to-”

He cupped her face and kissed her. She was protesting at first. But she gave in eventually. She felted into him, he couldn’t help but smirk. There was a way to shut her up after all.

“We should get you to St. Mungo’s” He lifter her slowly from his lap and reaching for her wand, she leaned up the mess they’ve made.

“I can’t apparate,” Hermione said.

He couldn’t apparate her either. Lucius had just been released from prison and hadn't acquired a new wand yet. Using hers was out of the question. It was dangerous to use another person’s wand for apparation and the last thing he wanted was to endanger her or their child.

“I walk you.” She looked alarmed but they had time and it wasn’t actually that far. It was good to keep her moving, to make it easier for the baby to turn in the right direction.

It had been almost two decades since Draco was born, yet he somehow managed to retain a lot of information about it.

* * *

It had taken them quite a while until they’ve arrived at the hospital. By then her contractions have gotten much closer together. She was cursing him loudly. He should have taken better care of her and not gotten her into that kind of situation to begin with.

Crying loudly, her nails dug into his arm. He knew she was in pain, but it still stung. Lucius always thought he could handle it but her words affected her. He wasn’t a monster and he could raise his family in a loving family.

His hand rested on her belly. Lucius was holding her tightly, pressing kisses on her forehead. A loud cry accompanied each of her pushes.

* * *

He was holding his little daughter in his arm while the healer tended to her. With his other arm around him itch, he looked at his little baby with awe. 

She was so perfect, he couldn't suppress a smile. It had been so long until he had a baby in his arms. The little one was looking curiously at him with her big blue eyes and his heart melted.

“Does she have a name?” the healer asked handing Hermione a potion.

He looked at her and she smiled at them weakly. “Rose.”

“Rose,” he repeated, his perfect little daughter.

  
  



End file.
